


Just a Kiss

by simplyn2deep



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-06
Updated: 2011-10-06
Packaged: 2017-10-24 08:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/261410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a kiss doesn't have to mean anything</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> AU drabble using the kiss between Danny & Kono from episode 1x03.

The kiss by the pool wasn’t supposed to happen that night.

They were just friends. He was her date. A device to cause jealousy in an old flame.

Did it work? He didn’t know. He never saw this “old flame”. She must have seen him, that night by the pool.

One minute he was telling her a story and the next her arms were around his body and her lips touching his. Just as quickly as they were there, they were gone.

He was dazed. She could see it.

“It was just a kiss, brah,” she said with a smirk.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Missed Signals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/261411) by [simplyn2deep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep)




End file.
